Noble Borough
The Noble Borough has traditionally been thought of as Sasserine's ruling district, even though Castle Teraknian is not technically part of this district. Yet Sasserine's trust in its rulers has been shaken, and nowhere is that loss of faith more evident than in this district. Today, the citizens of the Noble Borough spend too much time bickering with those of Champions' Town and trying to organise their district into a self-sustaining society. Idle talk of seceding from Sasserine is commonplace in Noble Borough bars. The other districts increasingly view the Noble Borough as a place of decadence and vanity, and eagerly await the district's fall under its own excess. Characters from the Noble Borough If you're from the Noble Borough, you're not necessarily the member of a minor noble house - although if you're not, then you probably have friends or associates who are. You may be from a well-off professional family, or you might serve one of the noble families in some capacity. Alternatively, your family might well be associated with arcane magic. Finally, you might be a student of the House of the Dragon, recently graduated from higher education. Citizens of the Noble Borough are clean, cultured, and eschew physical labour, preferring to hire muscle or use magic to take care of tough jobs. You likely worship Wee Jas. If you worship Kord, you keep quiet about it. Specialist wizards usually specialise in conjuration, enchantment, illusion or necromancy. Law Enforcement The Noble Watch are masters of subtlety. They do not patrol the streets of the Noble Borough openly, as the local citizens have long since made clear their distaste for seeing guards in public places. As a result, the Noble Watch do their jobs undercover, posing as travellers, entertainers, merchants, or even petty nobles as the case demands. Newcomers to Sasserine seeking a place to ply criminal acts may be tempted by the seeming lack of guards in the Noble Borough, but the watch waste no time in dealing with crime as it appears. This, combined with the fact that anyone nearby could be the law, makes the Noble Borough one of the safest districts in Sasserine. Noble Borough Map Notable Locations #Highwall House - sage (knowledge (geography)) #Shrine to the Sakasarmathama #Witchwarden Tower #Westeagle House - seat of House Westeagle #Arcane Street Café #Shrine to Taiia #Highmarket - general goods, exotic wares, jewellery, magic #The Pearl and the Parrot - tavern/inn #The Imp's Folly - tavern/gaming hall #Carnellio Fenderthan's House #Sasserine Opera House #Eternal Peace - coffinmaker #Meravanchi Manor - seat of House Meravanchi #House of Lords - sage (knowledge (nobility & royalty)) #Shrine to the Muses #Sojin House - seat of House Sojin #House of the Dragon - university and library #Lidu Manor - seat of House Lidu #Freda's Flutes #Warren's - cartographer #The Curious Chimaera - bookshop #Thenalar Academy - finishing school #Cloudcrystal Academy - college #Shrine of Boccob #Noble Garrison #Callisto's Needle - tattoo parlour & sage (knowledge (the planes)) #Blenak's Bazaar - magic shop & sage (knowledge (arcana)) #Ruby Temple of Wee Jas #The Crystal's Whisper - curiosity shop #Ancestor's Rest - inn #Whispers on the Wind - fortune teller #Sasserine Crematorium #Scarlet Spire - tomb of Sasserine, the founder of the city. Dramatis Personae *Kozomagar Lidu - brother of Worrin and heir to House Lidu *Worrin Lidu - head of House Lidu *Augustine Meravanchi Sr. - retired soldier and member of House Meravanchi *Augustine Meravanchi Jr. - young officer and member of House Meravanchi *Avner Meravanchi - socialite, nobleman, and member of House Meravanchi *Manthalay Meravanchi - merchant adventurer and member of House Meravanchi *Zebula Meravanchi - head of House Meravanchi *Lux Seoni - grand warden of the Witchwardens *Annah Teranaki - high priestess of Wee Jas in Sasserine Category:Place Category:District Category:Sasserine Category:Noble Borough